


On the Way to Lurelin Village

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions of love, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Temporary Canon Character Death, Referenced Minor Character Death, champions are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Zelda wants to get all the champions together again- and Lurelin Village is the perfect location: none of them have any past ties to the small fishing community. But with tensions on the rise between Link and Revali, and with her own feelings toward Mipha, how good of an idea is this trip really?





	On the Way to Lurelin Village

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be short! But here it is. Three asterisks in a row (***) generally means a change in perspective- and/or passing of time.
> 
> Enjoy!

To the champions, every passing day in their own cities was a reminder. Every day they looked around them, seeing nothing but the tell-tale signs of the Calamity still scarring the land one hundred years after.

Zora's domain was new in it's entirety- only small bits and pieces remained. The dams, the structure, all but a few of the supporting beams were new. Mipha knew that her people had fared well- but after everything it was... Confusing. No longer did her childhood home exist.  
Strangest by far was the statue. A huge statue of Mipha herself greeted all who entered the domain. Once serving as a memory of the fallen champion; now it only served to remind her of her own shortcomings. How if she had not been sealed away she surely would have fallen.

Revali's Landing was all that remained after the Calamity- Rito Village had easily burned and fallen into the water below. Still, the Rito were too proud a people to change their location- fate had brought them to the pillar. Smaller structures and fewer walkways made up the Village that had once been a sprawling city.  
None of Revali's family had made it through. He was never close with any of them- his mother, farther, seven siblings, or many aunts, uncles, and cousins- but without them things were too different. The lack of their presence only told the tale of how Revali finally had his great moment- and failed.

Massive eruptions had shook the earth- destroying the old Goron City and burying it in layers of molten lava. Still, the Goron's had survived well; they lacked some past grandeur, but they were still alive. Daruk's own descendant, Yunobo, was there. While the people may have suffered, they had come through well.  
Daruk was a stranger in this new Goron City. His statue on the mountainside, the way the other Goron's speak- only displays how he is no longer really one of them. He has become a legend- and in doing so, has lost the connection.

The Gerudo have rebuilt. They always do- nothing can stop them from once more claiming their land and holding their ground. Much is the same in the city- but much is different. Gerudo City is smaller- but no less grand. The throne room almost looks the same, Urbosa had realized. So much was exactly the same that it hurt.  
Different girls lived in the apartment Urbosa herself had once occupied- her and her... Close friend, whenever she had visited. She was long dead by this point- and Urbosa mourned her forever in secret. Her people and the chief need her strength- their faltering behavior only reminds her of her own failure to act swiftly enough.

And Zelda. The castle in ruins and the town outside in worse condition hurt like a stab to the gut. She had gone back with Link to Hateno- expecting the bustling city that once was and found a sleepy little town. No more were the days of trade and commerce and peddlers set up in the streets- most people only attended to their own farms.  
It was a happy life- but Zelda knew of greater things. She knew what once was and couldn't help but blame herself for it all. If only her power had awoken sooner, they could have been ready. The image of the castle in the distance stands tall and dark- and Zelda can't stand to see it.

***

It was Zelda's idea to get them all together- but neither her nor Link could decide on a place. Link sensed that she had deeper reasons for objecting to so many places- but he didn't ask. When Zelda wanted him to know something she would tell him; until then he would choose to be content.

"Gerudo Town?" Link offered, shrugging as he signed. 

"Link. You and Revali can't even get in." Zelda reminded, and Link felt his face flush.

He knew that Zelda could see some of what he had been doing, throughout it all. And having to lie to sneak into Gerudo Town? Not his proudest moment. Plus- Revali would never agree to that, not ever. Revali didn't do compromises.

Link frowned, but tried to just keep thinking. "Lurelin?" 

Zelda paused for a moment, brows furrowing in thought.

"I don't quite recognize the name- where is that?" She asked, pushing a stray bit of hair out of his face.

'It's... Down on the southern coast, east of Faron? I think.' Link scratched at the base of his neck. 'Here.' 

Link pulled out the Sheikah slate and set it on the table, opening the map. Eyes scanning over the screen, eventually he zoomed in on the spot where Lurelin Village was located.

"I don't know if that was there- before, I mean." Zelda's voice trailed off, and she let her gaze be caught by the mid-afternoon light streaming through the window.

"It's pretty small." Link commented, picturing the village itself- really only a few families lived there.

"What?" Zelda shook herself back to reality, turning her eyes toward Link.

"It's a small fishing village." He explained. "But it's pretty nice. Warm, but not too hot- really pretty beaches."

Zelda looked Link in the eye with a smirk.

"Excellent food." He admitted, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"There it is." Zelda chuckled.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "But it really is a good-"

"It sounds lovely." Zelda cut him off, straightening herself in her chair. "And I'm not very familiar with the region- it could be quite the experience."

Link nodded.

"We will need to prepare for the journey, however, if we are to get all of the champions together. It's not a short trip." Zelda remarked, fiddling with the end of a lock of hair. "How much can you fit in that bag of yours? You were always hesitant to tell me."

Link shrugged, and raised his hands to speak- but Zelda got up and turned around.

"And I believe we're almost out of bird eggs, we really should restock. And we'll need fireproof elixirs to visit Daruk- goddess it takes so long to get up the mountain, and- what?"

Link smiled and tapped the Sheikah Slate. "We can just travel to nearby shrines."

Zelda exhaled, her shoulders dropping a bit- but her face lit up at the prospect of getting to warp with the Smeikah Slate.

"If you're sure it's safe with two people."

Zelda scoffed. "I am. Very sure, in fact. Transporting two people should be no problem- though with all the champions that will be quite a few trips."

Link smiled. "Then let's do it."

***

"If we warped here with your-" Revali pointed a finger distrustfully at the Sheikah slate. "-Thing. Why can't we just warp there?"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember why he had thought getting all of the champions into his tiny house in Hateno was a good idea. Well, they hadn't even gotten everyone in. Daruk sat outside the door- unable to fit through the narrow doorframe. He was content enough there, though- Daruk had never been one to complain. For that, Link was grateful.

"I mean, it's simple- we warp everyone there to Lurelin and then all of the travel is eliminated. No problem." He crossed his wings with a tight shrug.

"Come on, Revali." Urbosa rolled her eyes- clearly having the same regrets as Link.

"Yeah- it'll be like the good old days. You know, all of us traveling together- it'll be great." Daruk added, popping his head in the door.

"I wouldn't exactly call those the 'good old days'." Revali snapped back. "Besides, why are we even going there anyway?"

"It was Zelda's idea to get us all together again." Urbosa explained, putting her hands down on the table. "She thought it would be better for us than our self-imposed isolation."

Revali's feathers ruffled. "I have not isolated myself!" He defended, turning up his beak.

"Than this trip," she smiled. "Should be no problem."

"Precisely. I was merely questioning the mode of travel." Revali said quickly, eliciting a chuckle from Urbosa.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose again, but was glad he didn't have to explain to him. Talking with Revali was... Especially recently it had gotten harder. The more he remembered the worse it got.

"A couple days of travel won't kill you, Revali." Zelda tapped down a note on the Sheikah slate. "We're staying in stables along the way, so it won't even be a taxing journey."

"Fine." 

"Any other... Concerns?" Zelda glanced around the room, shooting a sympathetic glance to Link.

"Alright then." She smiled, setting down the slate. "We set out in the morning."

***

And set out in the morning they did. Link had already gotten up and made breakfast by the time sensible people would wake up- so they were ready to go first thing. 

"The sun has barely risen, why are we up so terribly early?" Revali grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free wing.

The other held an omelette- the breakfast of choice for most of them. Revali's and Mipha's had hearty salmon, Urbosa's had goat meat and endura mushrooms, Zelda's had poultry, and Link's... No one was quite sure, and asking him wasn't a good idea. Daruk didn't need to eat breakfast technically, but picked up and snacked on a rock or two as they walked.

"So that we might be able to reach Dueling Peaks Stable before nightfall- we should be able to stay the night there." Zelda answered, barely looking up from the Sheikah Slate's map.

"Fine, fine." Revali muttered, taking a bite out of the edge of his omelette.

"It's not too early, it's not even cold!" Daruk chuckled, elbowing towards Revali.

Revali moved out of the way, not wanting their trip to begin with an injury.

"It is a bit chilly," Mipha commented. "Though, it should warm up as we go on."

"Ugh, and why are we talking about the weather? It's more unbearable than silence." Revali groaned.

"Because we're bored." Mipha answered plainly, taking another bite of her breakfast.

Revali rolled his eyes. "I wasn't asking- I was telling you all to shut up."

"I understood that quite well." Mipha said with a smile.

"Wow, aren't you two at each other's throats!" Daruk laughed. "Almost worse than Revali and Link, way back when."

Link smiled awkwardly at that, then turned his head away. Revali stiffened. Mipha smiled even wider.

"No, nowhere near as bad as they were." She chuckled.

"Yeah... They were pretty terrible. Remember that one time with the cucco?" 

Urbosa laughed. "Or in Gerudo Town?"

"Or on those pillars at Rito Village?" Daruk shot back.

"Or all the times outside the castle?" Mipha added.

Revali ground his beak shut. Link maintained his silence.

Urbosa turned toward Revali. "Or the time in Hebra with the moose?" 

"You shut up!" He snapped, feathers ruffling, crossing his wings.

Daruk, Urbosa, Mipha, and Zelda all laughed.

"You know, we can go back to talking about the weather- it's quite nice." Revali added quickly, feathers still all puffed out.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all upset, Bird." Daruk patted Revali's shoulder very gently.

Revali rolled his eyes. "I told you not to call me that." 

"Alright, Bird." Daruk chuckled. "Nah, their bickering back then was better than it is now- nothin' but silence between those two."

Urbosa and Mipha nodded.

"You know- silence is pretty great, actually." Revali suggested. 

"Or... A song for the road?" Daruk elbowed Urbosa.

Revali groaned, and flew up ahead. Better than hearing them all sing- or enduring their teasing.

***

Hungry and tired, they arrived at Dueling Peaks Stable sometime close to sunset, but not too late. The small building was a welcome sight after so long walking- the promise of a hot meal and a soft bed was just about everything they could hope for.

"Really? That's it?" Daruk said, squinting at the stable. "Travel days were always longer than that, weren't they?"

"Seemed plenty long to me." Revali grumbled.

"Typically," Zelda started, clipping the Sheikah Slate back to her belt. "We would travel for longer days than that back before..."

"Back then." Urbosa finished, placing a reassuring hand on Zelda's shoulder. "We would go from first light to sundown, isn't that right, Little Bird?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, that's probably why it seemed so short."

"Singing, too." Daruk added.

"No, it really didn't." Revali mumbled to himself.

Mipha scowled at him. "Can you be positive about anything?" 

Revali rolled his eyes and opened his beak, but Zelda raised her hand- signaling silence.

"Let's go down and pay for lodging." She removed the small purse from her belt. "Link, will you start on some food?"

Link nodded, and made a straight line for the nearest empty cook pot.

"The rest of you-" Zelda gestured with her hand. "Come with me, I guess. Well, Daruk- you should go get yourself some dinner."

"Can do, Princess." Daruk gave a single nod. "Don't bother with a bed- can't sleep on 'em anyway."

Zelda smiled. "Yes, of course. Come on."

Revali scoffed, but followed behind anyway. He could see Link walking over our of the corner of his eye- but he wasn't going to follow him. He was content following the princess, she was why he was here, after all. He was only here because she wanted to get them all together again.

"You know..." Urbosa stopped, turning to face him. "You could go down to Link."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Revali's blood ran cold.

"What- why- why in the goddesses name would I want to do that?" He sputtered, crossing his wings.

"You miss him, and you do want to talk to him- no matter what you're pretending." Urbosa smiled. "Unless you're afraid."

Revali huffed. "Afraid of what?"

"You know that I know, right?" Urbosa chuckled, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "You don't have to pretend- and he knows how you feel, too."

Revali deflated, shoulders slumping as if the pack he carried was dragging him to the ground. 

"How do you know?" He spat bitterly. "He barely remembers anything."

"Because of the way he looks at you. Whether he remembers or not, he feels the same about you. Don't let love get away like that." Urbosa looked into the distance for a moment- as if lost.

Just as soon as Revali noticed that, however, she was back. 

"Think about that, won't you?" 

And with that, Urbosa turned back around- jogging to catch up to Zelda and Mipha.

Revali sighed, looking between them. He wouldn't have to explain a thing to Mipha, or Zelda, or even Urbosa. She wouldn't pry. But yet...

He eyes dragged over to one of the cook pots, and Link leaning over it. He had already started a fire and was beginning to cook- adding goat butter to the pan, and preparing the meat.  
Chest pounding, his body begged him to just go over to the princess, get a bed for the night, and continue to avoid Link. It would be the easiest, the best for him. But still that little voice in his soul told him to go- to Link. To sit around the fire with him and just talk like they had so long ago. To put a wing around him. To hold him close and press their foreheads together.

But that's not where they were anymore- the two of them weren't at a fire in the middle of nowhere. Revali ground his beak shut and followed Urbosa.

***

With morning came honey crepes and campfire eggs- Link had extra time to prepare food because of the horses. Apparently all four were Link's. Revali didn't care- he wasn't interested in horses. He could fly well enough to beat any of them to Lurelin- even if they were on horseback.

But he had to admit, seeing Link with them was all too familiar. The way he pet their noses gently, saddling them each with care. The softness of his actions is what struck Revali- that caring streak that he knew all too well. This was the Link who played with the dogs in castle town, the Link whose face looked so peaceful as he slept.

No, Revali wasn't going to think about that. He didn't have to think about Link at all- in fact. He would be flying for this stretch of the trip, since horseback didn't agree with him. Revali was glad in many ways- but a part of him was devastated that he would be so far from Link. 

No, that wouldn't be an issue, Revali decided, remembering the songs of yesterday. He would be quite content to just fly on his own.

***

"So, what's the plan for today?" Mipha asked, speeding up a bit to catch up to Zelda.

"Well..." Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate, trying to avoid Mipha's eyes. "We should get to Lakeside Stable by the afternoon- in time for a late lunch, or some tea. We were thinking that we'd spend the night there to avoid traveling too late- and to return the horses."

Mipha nodded. "That makes sense. How are you doing? With all of this, I mean."

Zelda sighed, keeping her eyes firmly planted on her horses dark-colored mane. "It's... Strange. But welcome, somehow. I thought that it would be more awkward, to be honest with you- but it's like..."

"It's like everything is the same?" Mipha offered.

"Yes, like that." Zelda patted the neck of her horse. "But that almost makes it worse, in a way."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda felt her shoulders slump. "Sometimes I think that it's all okay- but as soon as I do I remember, I remember everything. And it's..." She swallowed. "It's exhausting."

Mipha reached out, placing a hand on Zelda's arm. "I know that feeling, and I... I'm here for you, if you need me."

Zelda forced her head up, until she was looking Mipha in the eye. There was only kindness there, the same kind of compassion Mipha never seemed to run out of.

"Thank you." Zelda choked out, turning her head away.

"I'm here for you." Mipha answered, and Zelda could hear her warmth and her smile.

***

Revali got to the Lakeside Stable first by far- landing at the top of the structure a couple hours past noon. It was getting hotter and hotter as they moved further south- and it was starting to become unpleasant. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to go with the other champions to somewhere so dreadfully hot.

With the other champions... That's why, and he knew it. As much as he claimed to hate them... Revali found comfort around them. More comfort than he found anywhere else, anyway.

Revali's Landing was the only familiar structure that remained after the Calamity- named for him because he was believed dead. As much as Revali loved that- a landing named for him, it served as a grim reminder: his family was all gone. They were never close, or anything like family, really. But they had always been there- and now they were gone just like the old city. Burned and shot and crushed and destroyed and shot down by monsters- only two of his sisters survived the initial calamity; Jessi and Sam. Because Revali had failed. That landing... It was a tribute not to him, but to his failures.  
Rito Village was more a ghost than it was a town- a ghastly reminder of the flourishing city that once sat there. The Rito there are kind enough- Revali recieved quite the hospitality from Saki and her husband- but it isn't the same. 

Everyone else is gone. Revali let his eyes close, refusing to cry. Everyone else is gone except for the other champions. Except for Link.

But Link is just like the Landing, he's just like the cursed Rito Village. The haunted present of a glorious past, lacking all its former grandeur. He's the structures built back up after it was all burned down- but with the same face, with the same eyes. He's not a reminder of how they succeeded, finally- even though they did. He's just a reminder of how they failed, and Revali lost his love.

"Because of the way he looks at you. Whether he remembers or not, he feels the same about you. Don't let love get away like that." Urbosa's words echoed in Revali's mind- don't let love get away like that.

Don't let love get away like that.

But his love was already gone. Dead and gone. Revali grit his beak and flew up- going to see how far back they were. It was better than baking in the sun on top of this wretched stable.

***

The others weren't too far behind, and made it to the stable not long after Revali had. None of them were in extraordinary spirits- but knowing that the rest of the day could be used to relax came with a certain encouragement. Mipha was eager to get off her horse, in any case. While possible for Zora to ride- it wasn't very pleasant. Link felt bad about that, but she reassured him that it was fine.

Link wasted no time in getting all of the horses together, unsaddling them, and getting them into the stable. Gently he brushed them down, feeding most of them apples and the giant steed Urbosa had ridden on an entire palm fruit.

Shortly after he got the horses in order he went over to the lakeside, rinsing his hands and looking for any fish that might be there. It was too late for lunch at this point- most of their party had been snacking on apples and the last of the wild berries Link had in his bag anyway. Some fish would make a welcome addition to dinner.

***

Revali could see what he was doing, and he hated it. As much as the old Link was gone it was the same way that he moved robotically from one task to another. Taking the horses and caring for them, then going straight to the lake. He did that whenever he didn't want to think, when he just needed to do one thing at a time. Revali sighed as he took to the air- his bow held tightly in his talons. He could see one, two... Six fish in the lake below- Hyrule bass, by the looks of them.

Quickly he drew his bow- firing one arrow after another in rapid succession- it was as if time slowed down. Dropping his bow back down to his feet, Revali swept back down and landed by Link- at the waterside.

"Good enough for dinner?" Revali didn't look at Link went he spoke, instead taking a pose.

"Thanks." Link signed quickly, not really looking at Revali, either.

A little let out, Revali exhaled. "You know, you could thank me, or-"

Link took the Sheikah Slate off his belt- when did it get there? Revali didn't understand what he was doing on the screen, when-

A pillar of ice rose from the lake- two of the shot fish on top of it. Two more appeared, also with fish on them. Link swam out into the water, climbed the pillars, and collected all of the fish, separating them from the arrows and shoving the fish in his never-ending bag. In no time he was swimming back to shore. Taking out the Sheikah Slate again, he destroyed the pillars, then turned to Revali.

"You're welcome." He said in that sweet voice, holding out the now wet, slimy, and bloodied arrows.

Revali scoffed, put took them, kneeling down to rinse them off in the lake water. Link knelt down as well, taking the fish out of his bag and placing them to his right- the side away from Revali. Also out of his bag he produced a small knife- Gerudo in make, most likely- and began gutting the fish.

"Urbosa's been trying to get me to talk to you." Link admitted in a low voice, looking up only briefly from the fish.

"Can't imagine why." Revali brushed off Link's words as quickly as he could, feeling the guilt deep into his conscience.

"Revali."

And there it was. Link only spoke a handful of words before... Before the calamity, but one of them had been Revali's name. He didn't sound upset, or exasperated, just... Tired. He just sounded tired.

Revali sighed. "So you do remember."

Link shrugged, and set down his fish. "Not much really," he signed. "But it's coming back, the more I'm around you. I almost fell off my horse earlier."

They both chuckled at that, but it felt useless and empty. A filler noise because neither of them knew how to deal with the silence.

"I don't even know what I would say to you." Link admitted, picking the fish back up again.

"Me neither." Revali dunked the arrows back under the water. 

"But I do know that we have to stop acting like this." 

There it was. Link's voice was back and it was wrong but also so right and it was the only sound Revali ever wanted to hear. But his words only filled him with dread.

"Acting like what?" Revali turned his head away. "I don't know what you-"

"Revali."

His heart was like lead in his chest hearing that tired, pleading voice. He wanted so badly to just hold him, to cry, to something, anything- but this wasn't the Link he knew.

Link took Revali's beak and turned his head so he was facing him.

"Why won't you admit it?" Link signed with that pleading expression, his eyes wide and such a crystal blue. 

Revali clenched his beak. "I- I can't."

"Why not?" Link's hands were almost holding Revali's wings, as if begging him to stay there.

"You- you don't know how it happened the first time, do you?"

Link exhaled slowly. "Tell me."

"Why would I tell you?" Revali spat, scrubbing at a stubborn piece of... Something, stuck to one of his arrows.

"So that maybe I... If you tell me, maybe I'll remember." 

Revali took a deep breath, then let it out. "Fine. It had been raining for weeks in Rito Village- freezing rain. The conditions were so bad that nobody could leave the city- I did, of course, but-"

Link gave him a look like, 'get on with it.'

"Fine, fine. You had been there- sent by the princess. Sent without the princess, I should say- to get rid of a lynel that had been bothering the area. I was offended for one- I'm right here! Why did she need you to-"

Splitting open a fish, Link gave the same interrupting glare.

"Okay. You had been there for a week and the rain hadn't let up. So you decided- you decided to go out. Beat the lynel, right? It would be simple." Revali scoffed. "I told you that you'd die. That you'd fail and all of Hyrule would too because their precious swordsman wouldn't be able to save them. But you-"

Revali pointed his bundle of arrows at Link.

"-You decided that you had to go. It was hurting people, you explained to me. That's why you were sent. So out into the freezing rain you went- all bundled up in the warmest clothing you could afford."

Link raised his eyebrow, but Revali knew that he had to just keep going. If he stopped know... He knew that he would never tell him.

"And, much to my surprise, you came back. A layer of ice over practically all of you and a gaping wound across your abdomen." Revali swallowed. "There was... A lot of blood. You stumbled in, slipping on the bridges. I saw you and..."

Revali sighed. "It hit me then- more than before, I guess. I went out and got you, dragged you in... I took care of you, Link. Hylia knows why-" he gave a mirthless laugh. "But you... The wound got infected, because you're disgusting. You were running a fever and you were barely coherent. No, not even barely. You were making no sense. I was only tending for you because of the rain, I had nothing better-"

Link shot him a glare.

Revali huffed. "Fine. I was keeping watch over you one night, and you came-to enough to recognize me. That was the first time I heard you speak out loud, and it scared me. I thought for sure you would die. But you just asked me, 'Why are you doing this?'"

Link snorted at that, but quieted quickly.

"I may as well preface- I was tired, I had been up for days taking care of you- injured, sick, feverish, and everything else. I was tired and..." Revali took a deep breath.

He let it out slowly, letting his shoulders slump.

"And I was scared." Revali admitted, staring at his own hands. "Scared that you wouldn't make it. Scared that we would all die. Scared that everyone dying isn't what I was afraid of- but that it was losing you." 

The only sounds around them were their own soft breathing, the rush of the waterfall, and the distant sound of music coming from the stable. 

Revali squeezed his eyes shut. "I snapped at you- and, I told you that maybe it's because I love you. I was worn out, and I was- it doesn't matter. But the way you said my name there- it was..." With a sigh, he reopened his eyes. "I don't know how to describe it. After that- I cared for you until you were well enough to leave, and the rain stopped. It wasn't very long after that you made your way to Mount Lanayru with the princess. And after that... You know, after that."

Link nodded.

"I..." Revali picked up the bundle of arrows he had set down while he was talking. "It's stupid. Neither of us are the same as we were then- it's no use pretending that... Never mind."

Tucking the arrows back in his quiver, Revali got up and walked away- guilt and shame heavy in his chest.

***

Dinner passed without incident- much to Zelda's pleasure- and when night fell everyone went to the stable without complaint. Revali and Link didn't speak a single word to each other, but they did seem less upset with each other.  
That was good, she supposed. The closer they got along the better it would be for all of them- having someone who understands is vital to their survival.

Zelda knew she needed it, at least. So did Link, and when she thought about it, the rest of them did too- even though no one would admit it.

Of course, it's the worst at night. Somehow as soon as it was time to sleep Zelda's body was fully awake and alert- too scared to rest. It was infuriating, and not helped by the fact that Link had no such problem. It was easier when they slept near to each other, but that got strange with Link very quickly.  
He had been the first to admit that he had no interest in her like that, and Zelda was glad for that. She never viewed Link in a romantic light. Over time they had become friends, but that was all that was between them.   
Of course, in later times Link had Revali. But Zelda... 

Shutting her eyes, Zelda forced those thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't going to think about Mipha like that- it wasn't, she shouldn't do that. Thinking about Mipha only brought that pang in her chest, the longing. Doing that to herself just wasn't an option, not when it mattered so much that they all stand together.

"Zelda?"

At the sound of Mipha's voice Zelda's eyes snapped open, and she pulled herself into her side to face her.

"Yes, what is it Mipha?" She asked, trying and failing to sound tired.

As she looked at Mipha, however, she could tell that they were equally sleepless. Her eyes were wide open still, and her body was oddly tense.

"It's... An odd request really, but could I..." Mipha barely whispered, her face turning more and more red as she spoke.

Sending what she wanted, Zelda pulled back some of the blankets on her bed, patting the bed beneath. Without further hesitation, Mipha tiptoed across the short span between their beds and joined her there.

"I don't know why it is, but..." Mipha pulled the blankets up so that they covered both of their waists. "It's... Difficult to sleep, these days."

Zelda nodded, trying to keep herself from blushing- and failing. She wasn't going to think of this as romantic; this was just her helping out her friend. Mipha and her were just friends, this was just for comfort.

"I found it hard to fall asleep as well- especially alone. It's easier with, well, with someone else." Zelda admitted, slumping down into the bed more.

"May I?" Mipha's eyes fell to her lap, as if she couldn't face Zelda.

She was so cute when she blushed like that- and the way her fins almost seemed to hide her face was adorable.

"Of course." Zelda replied quickly, settling into the bed. "I'm always here for you."

Mipha smiled at that, and proceeded to also tuck herself under the covers. Very quickly they found themselves drifting off- Zelda lying on her back, with Mipha's head resting on her chest.

"Goodnight, Mipha." Zelda murmured, resting one hand just below her shoulder.

"I love you, too." She swore she heard Mipha whisper.

***

Link woke up with the sun, and with Revali sitting on the edge of his bed. The early morning light was just starting to flood in, making him almost into a silhouette.

Revali cleared his throat, but barely spoke above a whisper. "I'm sorry for how I stormed off on you, yesterday. And... And for what I said."

Link sat up, rubbing the bleary feeling from his eyes.

"Neither of us are the same as we were before, but... Both of us admit that there is something there. Between us, that is. It was wrong of me to disregard that." 

A thunderous sound, like that of a landslide, startled Link fully awake. 

The noise was quickly followed by the deep rumbling of Daruk's laugh. "Haha! I knew they'd admit it eventually. Good job, Bird!" 

Revali ruffled, jumping to his feet. "I didn't- well I- I did, but- ugh!" 

In a flurry of movement he was gone- out of the stable and gone to the wind. Link only hoped that he wasn't entirely scared off.

"What?" Zelda yawned.

Her and Mipha both sat up- in the same bed- both seemingly awoken by the racket.

Daruk laughed again. "This truly is a day to go down in history, you don't see either o' those things every day!"

Link chuckled, burying his face in his hands. He guessed he had better get started on breakfast- the day had already begun.

***

Revali was back to the stable by the time Link had finished making their late breakfast- simple skewers made with some more of the lakes Hyrule Bass. Part of him wanted to regret storming out like that, but seeing Daruk still made him tense up. Did he just not know how to be a decent individual? Revali had forced himself to make that apology- and just for Link, too. He hadn't planned on anyone else hearing it, or being there. It compromised his reputation.

Sighing, he bit off another chunk of fish from his skewer. Thankfully this wouldn't be a long walk- if they had left when they planned to they would have arrived at a still fairly decent time in the morning. Of course, they left much later than that. It wasn't Revali's fault though- Link had just finished making breakfast by the time he got there, so he wasn't holding them up at all. Mipha and Zelda had still only been half asleep- so the two of them had held them up a little bit getting ready. 

Revali glanced forward, past Urbosa to look at the two of them. They seemed to be talking amicably- walking side by side and hand in hand. That was good for them- they looked happy. Revali had known that Mipha loved Zelda for a long time, Hylia, everyone had known for a long time. It was good that they were finally realizing it.  
He couldn't help the pang of jealousy in his chest, however. The way that Zelda laughed at something Mipha said, the way they both leaned toward each other... Revali forced himself not to look over at Link, it would only make him feel worse.

But he wanted that- walking together, to hear Link's cute little laugh at something he had said. He wanted the feeling of his wing around Link's shoulders, he wanted to hold his hand. It was infuriating- seeing them and knowing that that was one thing he didn't have.   
He could, though. If he would just talk to Link. It was like what they had to do so long ago, just done over again. This time it was different, yeah- but he couldn't expect it to be the same. Nothing was the same anymore. But maybe they could make it work.

Urbosa walking in front of him just reminded Revali of her words two nights before- don't let love get away like that. He had already lost Link once, he couldn't do it again.

If only he had the courage to tell him that.

***

Zelda couldn't help but gasp at their first sight of the ocean. They had been hearing it almost all morning now, but finally their destination was in sight. The smell of the sea washed over her, paired with the waves she almost felt as if it could lull her to sleep.  
Sleep. Speaking of which, Zelda felt more well rested than she had in- in a long time, at the very least. Of course, their waking hadn't been the most peaceful. Mipha had handled it well; brushing off the whole thing with a shy chuckle and a small kiss to Zelda's cheek.  
She swore she was still blushing from that- even as it was almost noon and they were coming up to Lurelin Village.

The first thing that struck her was the size of the village. It was small-with only a few families milling about. A couple of children ran along the beach, and several fishermen waded out into the water, or sat in small boats a ways off the coast. Well constructed huts sat like squat little trees in the sand- their support beams like roots digging deeper down into the earth. Large palm trees cast shade from the heat, a cool breeze swept in from the sea rustling their leaves.

No one seemed to say anything as they made their way down the path- though Zelda found herself nearly running to keep up with Mipha. Hands still clasped tight, they she ran down after her- towards the ocean.

Then Mipha laughed and Zelda swore it was brighter than the sunshine- sending a blush up in her cheeks and a smile on her face. She stopped suddenly when their feet touched the sand, almost knocking Zelda over.

"Oh! You're not... You aren't dressed to swim, should we, um-" 

Zelda only smiled as a response, kicking off her boots and setting them down in the sand. Quickly she rolled up the legs of her pants, and removed her heavier outer shirt.   
Mipha blushed a bit at that- but said nothing.

Zelda took a few steps forward toward the beach, reaching her hand back toward Mipha. "Aren't you coming?"

A smile broke out on Mipha's face as she took Zelda's hand- laughing as they ran together into the beach.

***

Revali kicked his feet a little bit, enjoying the feeling of the cool water as it lapped against his legs. He had, much to his pleasure, avoided the water-fights that had occurred earlier. Link was not so lucky- he was dripping saltwater all over the dock, even after his attempts to dry off. His hair just didn't dry quickly- something that had bothered him for... A long time.  
But now the sun was setting, the air cooling, and a warm breeze was blowing out from the land.

Link shivered, not having accounted for the colder weather at night when he chose to forego putting clothes back on. He was still only wearing those tight undershorts still- and as much as he enjoyed the view...  
Revali sighed, wrapping his wing around Link and scooting a bit closer.

The look in Link's eyes when he turned towards him- it was disarming. He was so different, but the questioning look remained the same: the little upturn of his brows, how wide his eyes got, the little flush of his cheeks with his slightly open mouth.

"Why? I'm not... You said it yourself. We aren't the same people as we were before, even if there's something there." Link signed, his movements small and close to his chest.

"I thought I apologized for saying that." Revali said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I just..." Link pursed his lips, his brow scrunching together. "I'm scared, and I... If I were you, if I had gone through what you did... I don't know if I would still be trying with you." He swallowed. "It's just hard for me to think about it. Why are you still trying with me?"

Revali pulled Link closer, until they were leaning on each other. He couldn't look at Link, not right now. He'd lose his courage and that just wasn't an option.

"Well, maybe..." Revali took a deep breath- letting it out slowly. "Maybe it's because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun with this. Find me on Tumblr at Supertinywords for more writing, headcanons, and flash-fiction! I even take requests <3


End file.
